


Fatherly Advice

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Henry catches Barry and Iris making out on the couch he has some fatherly advice for his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherly Advice

“Are you sure we can do this?”  Iris said even while pulling Barry down for another kiss.

“Absolutely,” Barry nuzzled into her neck. “My dad won’t be back for hours.”

When Herny moved back to Central City father and son got a apartment together. On the plus side for Barry and Iris it gave them a place to makeout without being under the watchful eye of Joe West. On the negative side it didn’t allow them a lot of alone time. Barry loved getting to spend time with his father again after years of being apart. Yet he still wanted to have time with his girlfriend away from everyone else.

Which is why on a slow Saturday afternoon they took advantage of Henry being out and having an entire apartment to themselves.

Iris laid stretched out beneath Barry as his long body pressed her down into the couch cushions. Her fingers tangled in his thick auburn hair while he nipped and kissed the skin of her neck. A soft sigh escaping her as he moved to place wet open mouth kisses down to her chest. His fingers rubbing slow circles in the place Iris ached the most between her legs.

“Ba-arry,” Iris breathed out. “Would you take off my pants already?”

“Whats the hurry?” Barry teased lowly.

“The _‘hurry’_ is me leaving if something doesn’t happen soon,” Iris said between clenched teeth.

Barry chuckled but slowly moved further down her body. He pushed up the material of her shirt up to brush his lips against the taunt skin of her stomach to the jut of her hipbone. His fingers teasing the waistband of her jeans the entire time.

“Barry please,” Iris felt herself losing her mind with want.

“No need to beg,” Barry finally pulled down her pants then tossed them over his shoulders. “I know what you want.”

His eyes drifted away from hers to stare with open desires at the soft brown skin of her thighs to her purple bikini cut underwear. Iris let out a moan of anticipation as Barry’s hands smoothed down the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. His face lowering to where she needed him the most. Desire rippled through her when she could feel Barry’s hot breath through the thin material of her underwear.

Iris had fully intend to let herself melt into Barry’s capable hands. For them to spend the afternoon taking turns pleasing each other. Of course best laid plans don’t always work out.

“Barry I’m home!” Henry Allen’s voice called out as the front door opened. “My patient canceled her appointment so I thought -”

Barry and Iris became a scrambled mess of limbs as they tried to pull themselves back together. Sadly not even Barry’s super-speed was enough to save them from any embarrassment. In seconds Henry Allen walked into the living room. His eyes going wide staring at his son and his half-dressed girlfriend.

“Heeeey Mr. Allen,” Iris chuckled nervously. “How are you?”

To his benefit Henry quickly averted his gaze while Barry finally tossed Iris her jeans.

“Oh, Um. I apologize,” Henry coughed awkwardly. “Barry didn’t say he would be having company.”

“I thought you’d be gone till the afternoon,” Barry said under his breath.

A very drawn out silence followed after that. Wither neither person able to meet the other’s eye. Iris for one wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She could not think of a more embarrassing situation then your boyfriend’s father walking in on a intimate moment. Not to mention Iris had been completely without pants.

“You know I just remembered I have things to do,” Iris broke the silence in a voice strained with laughter and unease. “Yes. Lots of stuff to do. So I better go.”

“Iris no,” Barry reached out to grab her hand. “You don’t need to go.”

“I should be the one to go,” Henry said. “I was the one who…well…interrupted you two doing…”

No one in the room could say out loud what Henry had interrupted them doing. 

“No its okay I should go,” Iris kissed Barry briefly on the cheek. “I’ll call you later.”

Iris practically sprinted out of the apartment leaving the two Allen men to deal with the embarrassing situation.

“So…” Barry started not quite able to look his father in the eye.

“So,” Henry nodded in agreement also struggling to find the right words.

“Sorry you had to walk in on that,” Barry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I thought you’d be gone for the rest of the day.”

Henry didn’t respond but had a thoughtful expression that made the lines on his face deepen which Barry knew meant he was in for a lecture.

“You know son I’m happy you and Iris are together.”

“Uh, thanks dad.”

“But I want to make sure you’re treating her right.”

“Wha-what?” Barry stuttered out with his eyes wide in shock. “Of course I'am.”

“Iris is a great girl,” Henry leveled Barry with a stern look. “You need to treat her right if you want her to stick around.”

“Dad please,” Barry said with growing horror as to where this conversation was going.

“Now obviously you don’t need me to give you the Sex Talk.”

Barry wondered if throwing himself out of their third story window would be worth it to escape this conversation.

“But there’s more to that when pleasing a woman.”

Barry buried his face in his hands and let out a pained sigh.

“Here’s my advice to you on treating your woman right,” Henry continued ignoring Barry’s reactions. “First, always open doors and pull out chairs for her. Your mother and I raised you to be a gentleman.”

“Yes dad I know,” Barry answered.

“Second, don’t just buy her flowers on special occasions. Buy her flowers for no other reason then to see her smile.”

“Okay that one is actually pretty good,” Barry relented.

“Thirdly, listen. When she talks to you communicating with your partner is as much about listening as it is about talking.”

Barry nodded in agreement.

“Lastly now that you two are being intimate with each other…”

“Dad!” Barry turned bright red. “Can we not?”

“Don’t forget you need to respect Iris both inside and outside the bedroom son.”

“Yes of course,” Barry agreed though his cheeks were still red. “I love her dad. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her.”

“I know,” Henry smiled proudly at his son. “You’re a good man. Don’t ever forget that.”

“Thanks dad,” Barry smiled back. “I don’t want to mess things up with Iris.”

“Well you’re also my son,” Henry let out a wry chuckle. “Which means you’ll mess up sometime or another. Lord knows your mom had to put up a lot with me.”

“What do I do when I mess up?” Barry’s asked half joking, half serious.

“Grovel, bring her lots of chocolate.” Henry ticked off each suggestion with his fingers. “Do whatever she wants in the bedroom. I could give you a lot of tips in that department…”

“No, no, no! Don’t tell me any of that,” Barry shuddered in disgust. “Okay I’m leaving now. You can keep that advice to yourself.”

“Your loss,” Henry laughed as his son zipped out of the room at lighting speed.


End file.
